1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an appliance maintenance apparatus and an appliance remote maintenance system, and more particularly to an appliance maintenance apparatus which can contactlessly detect the operation states of appliances, and can operate the appliances in response to the operation states of the appliances, and to an appliance remote maintenance system which comprises an appliance maintenance apparatus, and a remote diagnosis control apparatus which is communicatable with the appliance maintenance apparatus through a public network to ensure the remote diagnosis control of the appliance maintenance apparatus from a remote place.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many surveillance camera systems are used at such places as department stores, leisure centers and the like at which many people gather to watch the situations of these places. The surveillance camera system of this kind generally comprises a plurality of camera units for taking images in these places, and a display unit for displaying the images taken by the camera units. The display unit is in general located far away from the camera units.
The surveillance camera system of this type comprises a plurality of camera units arranged at many places, a plurality of display units smaller in number than the camera unit and provided in a surveillance room, a recording units for recording the images taken by the camera units, and a matrix switcher for selectively connecting and disconnecting the circuits between the camera units and the display units in compliance with the operator""s instruction. The matrix switcher also may selectively connecting and disconnecting the circuit between the camera units and the recording units in compliance with the operator""s instruction.
One of the conventional matrix switcher 1 is shown in FIG. 7 as comprising a plurality of base plates 3 each having a plurality of input and output terminals respectively connected with the camera units, the display unit and other appliances. Each of the base plates 3 has one side surface 3a on which are provided a plurality of LED light indicators 5 showing the operation states of the camera units, the display unit and other appliances and other side surface 3b having input and output terminals, not shown, thereon. The matrix switcher 1 further comprises a housing 7 formed with an opening 7a and accommodating therein the base plates 3 with the LED light indicators 5 aligned with one another on the opening 7a. The opening 7a of the housing 7 is covered by a front cover 11.
The conventional matrix switcher 1 is controlled by a remote diagnosis control apparatus 15 which is installed far away from the matrix switcher 1 and thus is communicated with the matrix switcher 1 through a public network 13 to check the operation states of the matrix switcher 1 as shown in FIG. 8.
The conventional surveillance camera system encounters such a problems that the LED light indicators 5 cannot be watched from outside the housing 7 through the front cover 11, thereby forcing an operator to remove the front cover 11 from the housing 7 to confirm the state of the LED light indicators 5.
The conventional surveillance camera system is usually provided with a remote diagnosis function to diagnose the camera units from the remote place through the public network, however, cannot function to control the camera units through the public network if the controller forming part of the surveillance camera system comes to be out of order. If the operator wishes to maintain the controller out of order, the operator is required to confirm the states of the LED light indicators and to communicate by telephone with operators in charge of maintaining the surveillance camera system. The operator""s task for this procedure is liable to be laborious and needs much time to be consumed.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an appliance maintenance apparatus which can contactlessly detect the operation states of appliances, and can operate the appliances in response to the operation states of the appliances.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an appliance remote maintenance system which comprises an appliance maintenance apparatus, and a remote diagnosis control apparatus which is communicatable with the appliance maintenance apparatus through a public network to ensure the remote diagnosis control of the appliance maintenance apparatus from a remote place.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an appliance maintenance apparatus and an appliance remote maintenance system which require the operator not to be dispatched to the site where the appliances out of order are installed but can specify the appliances out of order and ignore the damaged appliances from the other normal appliances, thereby enabling the operator to report the failure of the appliances to his or her users as well as making it possible to drastically reduce the cost for the maintenances of these appliances.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided n appliance maintenance apparatus for maintaining a plurality of appliances each including a plurality of light indicators respectively emitting lights showing the operation states of each of the appliances, comprising: light detecting means for detecting the lights emitted from the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the light detecting means may include a plurality of light receiving elements to be respectively positioned in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators of each of the appliances.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the lights collectively form light information, and the appliances may have a common reset switch for resetting the operations of the appliances. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliances on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, each of the appliances may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating a plurality of the base plates, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plates being aligned with one another on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the reset switch may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the lights collectively form light information, each of the appliances may have a reset switch for resetting the operation of the appliance. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliance on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, each of the appliances may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprises: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating a plurality of the base plates, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plates being aligned with one another on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the reset switches may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switches.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided an appliance maintenance apparatus for maintaining a appliance including a plurality of light indicators emitting lights showing the operation states of the appliance, comprising: light detecting means for detecting the lights emitted from the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the light detecting means may include a plurality of receiving elements to be respectively positioned in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators of the appliance.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the lights collectively form light information, and the appliance has a reset switch for resetting the operation of the appliance. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliance on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the appliance may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating the base plate, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plate on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicator.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the reset switch may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the lights collectively form light information. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise light information indicating means for indicating the light information detected by the light detecting means.
In the aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus, the lights collectively form light information. The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise light information storage means for storing light information detected by the light detecting means.
The aforesaid appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise a remote diagnosis control unit for remotely diagnosing the one or more appliances, a communication unit for communicating with the remote diagnosis control unit, and a public network operatively connected to the remote diagnosis control unit and the communication unit to ensure communication between the remote diagnosis control unit and the communication unit.
In accordance with a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided an appliance remote maintenance system for maintaining a plurality of appliances from a remote location, each of the appliances including a plurality of light indicators respectively emitting lights showing the operation states of each of the appliances, comprising: an appliance maintenance apparatus including light detecting means for detecting the lights emitted from the light indicators, the lights collectively form light information, and information transmitting means for transmitting the light information detected by the light detecting means through a public network, and a remote diagnosis control apparatus including information receiving means for receiving the information transmitted from the information transmitting means through the public network to ensure the remote diagnosis controls of the appliances.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the light detecting means may include a plurality of light receiving elements to be respectively positioned in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators of each of the appliances.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the appliances may have a common reset switch for resetting the operations of the appliances. And in the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the remote diagnosis control apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliances on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and instruction transmitting means for transmitting through the public network to the appliance maintenance apparatus an instruction to operate the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch. In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise instruction receiving means for receiving the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means through the public network, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch in compliance with the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means and received by the instruction receiving means.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, each of the appliances may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system may further comprise: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating a plurality of the base plates, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plates being aligned with one another on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the reset switch may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switch.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, each of the appliances may have a reset switch for resetting the operation of the appliance, and the remote diagnosis control apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliance on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and instruction transmitting means for transmitting through the public network to the appliance maintenance apparatus an instruction to operate the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch. The appliance maintenance apparatus may further comprise instruction receiving means for receiving the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means through the public network, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch in compliance with the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means and received by the instruction receiving means.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, each of the appliances may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system may further comprise: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating a plurality of the base plates, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plates being aligned with one another on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the reset switches may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switches.
In accordance with a fourth aspect of the present invention, there is provided an appliance remote maintenance system for maintaining a appliance from a remote location, the appliance including a plurality of light indicators emitting lights showing the operation states of the appliance, comprising: an appliance maintenance apparatus including light detecting means for detecting the lights emitted from the light indicators, the lights collectively form light information, and information transmitting means for transmitting the light information detected by the light detecting means through a public network, and a remote diagnosis control apparatus including information receiving means for receiving the information transmitted from the information transmitting means through the public network to ensure the remote diagnosis control of the appliance.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the light detecting means may include a plurality of light receiving elements to be respectively positioned in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators of the appliance.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the appliance may have a reset switch for resetting the operation of the appliance, and the remote diagnosis control apparatus may further comprise judging means for judging whether to operate the reset switch after diagnosing the operation states of the appliance on the basis of the light information detected by the light detecting means, and instruction transmitting means for transmitting through the public network to the appliance maintenance apparatus an instruction to operate the reset switch when the judging means judges to operate the reset switch, the appliance maintenance apparatus further comprises instruction receiving means for receiving the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means through the public network, and reset switch operating means for operating the reset switch in compliance with the instruction transmitted from the instruction transmitting means and received by the instruction receiving means.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the appliance may include a base plate having one side surface on which the light indicators are provided. The aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system may further comprises: a housing formed with an opening and accommodating the base plate, the light indicators on the one side surface of the base plate on the opening of the housing, and a front cover plate having an inner surface and positioned to cover the opening of the housing with the inner surface opposing the opening of the housing, the inner surface having a plurality of the light receiving elements provided thereon in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the light indicators.
In the aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system, the reset switch may be provided on the one side surface of the base plate, and the reset switch operating means may be provided on the inner surface of the front cover plate in face-to-face and spaced relationship with the reset switch.
The aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system may further comprise light information indicating means for indicating light information detected by the light detecting means of the appliance maintenance apparatus.
The aforesaid appliance remote maintenance system may further comprise light information storage means for storing light information detected by the light detecting means of the appliance maintenance apparatus.